It Takes Time
by ozzydreamer
Summary: Ginny is dating Draco, Draco beats Ginny. When Ginny has no one to run to she turns to Harry. What happens when Ginny and Harry get a little to close? Read and Find out. Rated R just in case. Plz..R
1. The Incident

****

Chapter 1 The Incident

Knock Knock Knock "Coming", grunted Harry as he walked towards the front door. When he opened the door, he was shocked. There in front of him stood Ginny, and he noticed something was wrong with her eye, it was blue and purple. Tears where falling from her eyes, down on to her cheeks.

"Oh, God", Harry whispered softly as he reached to move her head slightly to see her eye. All she did was stare at him, and when he moved forward she winced and squealed slightly. Harry backed away, and just looked at her. After she looked at him, into his eyes she knew that she was safe with him, she ran to him and started crying in to his shoulder.

"It's ok, I'm here", he said while stroking her hair and back with his hands, gently. She was to weak to walk so he picked her up gently and sat her on the couch. When she was on the couch her first movement was to curl up in to a ball and cry in to her knees. Harry sat next to her and slightly stroked her back, she jumped slightly at his touch but quickly relaxed.

"Ginny,…" calmly taking a breath "what happened?" there was a silent pause between them for a moment. She look up at him and cried more but, falling in to his lap.

"Ginny." he said more sternly " What happened to you?" She sat up and look at him. Tears, still falling from her eyes, she cried, "Dra…" she stiffed and begin to cry in to her hands, and then muttered , "Draco." Harry just stared at her with a very angry look on his face.

"Where is he?", Harry said standing up and walking towards the door. "No," she cried running to him, grabbing his arm. "Please don't Harry, please don't hurt him.", she cried holding his arm in her hand. "Why not Ginny, why not, look at what he did to you and you don't want me to do anything to him?", he said taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes. "Because…because Harry….I…I love him." There was a pause between them for quiet sometime. Until Harry broke out in a furious rage. "LOVE HIM?!!! You love him even after what he did to you?", He was now pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Yes." she said calmly, tears still falling down her cheeks. Harry just looked are her and quietly muttered "He does it again, he better hope I'm not in town or I'm at least 500 feet away from him, so he has a little quick start in running."

"Ginny, I care about you, and you should know that but if he does it again I'm going to kill him, no exceptions." He walked over to her and embraced her tightly, not wanting to let her go. He took her into the kitchen, cleaned her face up, made her something to eat and tucked her in his bed. He insisted on her spending the night, and that he would sleep on the couch.

Ginny hated to bother Harry with this, but she had nowhere else to turn. He was the only one who would, listen to her. She laid in Harry's bed, think on what she would do, and began cry. She finally clamed down and fell asleep.

She woke to a soft knock at the door. "Ginny, I brought you some breakfast.", opening the door slightly, Harry, seeing if she is awake. She moved slightly and then sat up looking at him bewilderedly. "Harry?" she asked, quietly shocked to see him, placing her hand on her forehead and accidentally hitting her eye with the palm of it. "Ouch.", she said shockingly and then all of what happened last night came back into her mind, leaving a horrifying look on her face. Harry placed the tray down on the dresser and sat on the bed next to her rubbing her back. "You okay?" There was silence between them until Ginny answered him. "I'm sorry Harry, I don't mean to trouble you like this." "Hey, it's no trouble at all. Now how about something to eat." She nodded and took the trap from his hands.

After eating, she decided she would like to take a shower. As she was in the shower Harry was washing the dishes when he hear someone knocking at the door. "Coming.", When he got to the door Ron was standing there, in front of it. "Hey Ron, what are you doing here?", moving to let Ron in and motioned him to sit down. "I was just wondering if you want to go out today because, Hermione is out with my mum shopping, I you know I don't like shopping." "Well, I wish I could Ron, but I have to get some paper work done before the end of the day." "Awww, man, okay well I'll see you later Harry. Bye" he walked out the door waving to Harry. Harry turned around and saw Ginny standing there trying not to be seen. "Gin?" she stepped out and sat on the couch. "What's wrong?" "I'm sorry Harry but I got to go, and I'll see you soon, okay." She stood up and walked toward the door when he said something, "Hey, you be careful, and if you need anything I'll be here for you okay" She nodded and walked out. Harry sat down on the chair, and sighed while placing his hands over his face. "Just be careful, just be careful Gin" he whispered, and went to finish cleaning the dishes.


	2. To The Rescue

****

Chapter 2: To the Rescue

Her heart was pounding in her chest, her lungs where burning, her legs where aching, she had to stop. Tears where pouring down her face, it was too hard for her to see anymore. Plopping down on the nearest bench, she thought, 'What am I going to do?'. She couldn't go home, not to him, not until he calmed down, but she couldn't go to Harry's or the Burrow either. She, Ginny Weasley, felt alone. She pulled her knees to her chest and began cry quietly.

She was to busy cry that she didn't notice someone standing right in front of her, someone very angry. Putting a hand on her should and squeezing it hard, startled her. She looked up, it was him, Draco Malfoy. His eyes where showing he was very angry. "Get up." he said hoarsely, pulling her to her feet. Trying not to make a scene she followed him. He kept one hand on her right shoulder and the other on her left lower arm.

When they reached the flat he through the door open and pushed her in. When she went to turn around to face him, she felt a hand come clear across her face on her right cheek. A silent tear feel down the burning skin from the slap. Stepping forward and placing his hands on her shoulders, and throwing her against the wall. Picking her up again and pressing her against the wall, leaving bruises where his hand are holding her. "What did I tell you?!", he said spitting in her face. "HUH?! Answer me!" slapping her again, she yelped and began to cry. "ANSWER ME!" "You… you… said...to..to.. nev..never see…. Har… Harry..a..a..again." she said in between sobs. "That's right. I said never. And were you with him last night?" "Yes." she said quietly looking at him in to his eyes. He reached his arm back, she winced when it came down across her face again.

"Now I'll show you what happens when you don't listen to me." grinning, he through her on the floor, and go on top of her. Ripping her pants and knickers off, and unbuttoning his, he began to kiss her. Forcing his tongue in her mouth. "NO DRACO…PLEASE STOP. NOOO!" "What?? Not as good as your little Harry Potter, am I?" " Well then I'll show you different then." She felt a sharp pain inside her. She began to cry as she went numb. She tired to block out any feelings that she was feeling right now.

When he was done he got up buttoned his pants and left, leaving her there, a disheveled hemp on the floor. Still crying she got up and went to the bathroom. She just wanted it to go away, for it all to be gone. Ginny Weasley felt more alone then what she had ever felt before. Sitting there as the water hit her hard, thinking about how Draco was before they moved in together. 'He was never like this to me when we first started to see each other, he was always so kind and gentle, but now he was a monster'. A monster she didn't even know if she loved anymore. 'Maybe I was wrong maybe I don't love him I just thought I did.' 'But who? Someone nice and caring and would never think of doing anything like what Draco does to me. Someone who would protect me, even if I was wrong.'

Starting drifting to sleep, thinking she would rather die and it would be in this shower, then ever be with Draco Malfoy again. She felt someone take her out of the shower and hold her. She didn't know who but she didn't care as long as she felt safe in this man's arms. She finally fell asleep on his chest listening to his heart beating.

After Ginny left, Harry finished the dishes and decided he'd go for a walk to clear his mind up a bit. While walking he noticed a small red head, and a very familiar white blonde head. Trying not to be seen he slowed down a bit, and started to follow them. When he saw them reached was he assumed was their flat, he stop and just sat there and waited. What he was waiting for he didn't really know, but he just thought he would until someone came down.

Waiting there for about 15 minutes, deciding no was coming down anytime soon, he heard it. The screaming. The thug. Not making any hesitations, he pulled out his wand and ran up the stairs to the flat. He passed someone not caring who, just kept running until he reached the flat door. Pushing it open, surprised that the door was unlocked, look around for something to indicate where Ginny was. As he was walked down the hall he saw the light under the door. Holding out his wand just in chase it was Draco, slightly pushing open the door, he saw her.

Ginny, was in the shower still in her clothes, laying there while the shower spray his her. Putting his wand back in his pocket he picked her up and held her. He sat against the tub wall holding her soaking body close to his, making sure the nothing would be able to break his grip around her. 'Draco! Draco was that person, he bumped. Draco did this to her. I will kill him!' still thinking this he slowly, not to wake her up, picked her up put a drying spell on her, held her tight and apparate home.


End file.
